107, 108
by de4d Lady
Summary: Azkaban, segundo corredor sur, celda 107 y celda 108. Los Lestrange, una demencial historia, algo de frágil cordura. Su nuevo hogar. [Colección de viñetas correlativas]
1. 107

¡Juro que es mi última colección de viñetas! Se acabó esta maldita maña... Ni una más ¬¬ Ni una más (bueno, sólo la de 'Colores' porque es un compromiso, pero de ahí en fuera, nada).

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling es la propietaria de los derechos de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su mundo, yo sólo soy yo.

**Dedicado especialmente a la venganza. Porque sabe muy bien, rematadamente bien, extremadamente bien...**

* * *

**107**

Las cadenas que le destrozaban los tobillos se soltaron de un chasquido, al mismo tiempo que un par de manos la empujaron pesadamente hacia el fondo de la celda 107; ella cayó, emitiendo un ruido seco, dejando de lado gemidos innecesarios.

"Espero que te pudras ahí" fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejándola en una total penumbra.

Suspiro aislado.

Consideró recorrer el estrecho terreno al que la habían remitido, pero caviló que sería mejor hacerlo de poco en poco, tomándose su tiempo. A fin de cuentas, estaría ahí _eternamente_.

Sonrió.

_Eterno_, un término gracioso considerando quién era ella. ¿De verdad creían que dejaría su vida apagarse lenta y cadenciosamente, como una vela que se consume por sí sola, en aquel lugar? Por supuesto que no. Porque era una Black. Simplemente por eso.

Cerró los ojos, a penas se daba cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Aunque supo que no podría dormir: tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como su amo.

Su amo.

"¿Bellatrix?"

Súbito estremecimiento. Fue como un susurro a penas audible, quizá una mala broma del viento que se colaba por debajo de la pesada puerta de metal... O no.

"¿Rodolphus?" siseó. Luego inspiró hondo y repitió, esta vez más fuerte: "¿Rodolphus?"

_Scrach-scrach_. Extraño sonido, como si alguien estuviese rascando el otro lado de la pared a uña limpia.

"¿Bellatrix, estás ahí?" Y esta vez no hubo confusiones, tuvo la certeza de que su marido, compañero de batallas, se encontraba en la celda contigua.

"Sí, aquí estoy" contestó ella. Pegó el oído firmemente al húmedo concreto, esperando escucharlo mejor. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Nada. Pero me parece muy extraño que nos hayan colocado juntos..."

"Una idiota forma de tortura, tal vez"

"Tal vez" concedió él.

Permanecieron en relativo silencio, los persistentes chillidos de roedores que transitaban por el lugar y nada más, hasta que la voz masculina hizo eco de nuevo:

"¿Cómo estás?"

Ella lo meditó un rato, luego rió torcida, ladina, satisfecha con su condena, feliz en su locura.

"Muerta, pero de pie"

* * *


	2. Aniversario

Sepan entender que tengo una vida –bastante ocupada- fuera de la computadora, pero... no hay pretextos ni disculpas. ¿Me perdonan por tardar tanto en actualizar?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares aquí presentes son entera propiedad de J.K.Rowling. ¿Yo? Yo sólo soy una pequeña niña que se dedica a jugar con las circunstancias.

**Dedicado enteramente a los que siguen aquí a pesar de lo odiosa que soy. Gracias por todo, gente paciente.**

**

* * *

**

**Aniversario**

Pasaron meses, días, quizás años antes de que su eco se escuchara de nuevo. Fueron palabras vacías, sin matices y bastante monótonas:

"Hoy es nuestro aniversario"

"Lo sé" contestó entonces su marido, Rodolphus, al otro lado del muro.

Ocurrió una noche llena de estrellas. Ella era una niña todavía, engalanada en su soberbio vestido blanco de seda y listones en el cabello. Él lucía imponente para su edad, de negro y siempre tomándose las manos por detrás. Se miraron a los ojos al ser presentados por el señor Black, no se dejaron una buena impresión al terminar la fiesta. Procuraron olvidarse el uno al otro, y así lo hicieron.

"Te odié por no besarme la mano como buen caballero que se suponía que eras" Sí, carecía de sentido, y ni Bellatrix misma comprendió qué la impulsó a decirlo después de tanto tiempo, pero lo hizo.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"La primera vez que nos vimos. Cuando mi padre te llevó a nuestra mesa... ¿recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto"

"No me besaste la mano y a mis hermanas sí"

"Es cierto"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella con el ego herido. Se sintió sorprendida al descubrir que quizá le guardaba rencor por celos absurdos, cosas de niños.

Rodolphus tardó un rato en contestar, mas cuando lo hizo fue totalmente sincero:

"Tu mirada" soltó.

"¿Qué tenía mi mirada?"

"_¿Qué tiene mi mirada? _es la pregunta correcta. Porque lo sigue teniendo"

Bellatrix se rozó los párpados instintivamente. Le habían dicho que tenía unos ojos preciosos, frívolos e incluso sádicos, pero jamás imaginó que alguien la hubiera rechazado de tal manera por ellos. Gruñó.

"¿Qué tiene mi mirada?"

"Reta. ¿Y comprendes lo que significó para un mocoso de mi edad que una niña, una simple niña con listones en la cabeza, lo retara? Nunca te lo perdonaré"

Silencio.

"Yo a ti tampoco"

Por separado, tal vez juntos, se odiaron. Y de nuevo, como si los años no hubiesen pasado, procuraron olvidarse.

"Feliz aniversario"

"Feliz aniversario"

* * *


	3. Tic Tac

¿Que porqué tengo el descaro de regresar? Porque leí el último libro… Eso es motivo de celebración ¿no?

**Disclaimer:** Me hubiera gustado terminar la saga a mi manera, claro, pero ya que mi apellido no es Rowling… Nada de dinero ni fama para mí.

**Dedicado a****l sapo que se convirtió en príncipe (y esperemos que así se quede).**

* * *

**Tic-Tac**

Ocasionalmente uno le preguntaba al otro aquello de _"¿sigues ahí?"_ y después regresaban a su rutinario silencio. Y es que estar juntos, por así decirlo, no los obligaba a hablarse.

Nada nunca lo había hecho en realidad.

Como el día de su unión nupcial, por ejemplo: aceptaron presentes costosos y cumplieron con el protocolo establecido de intercambiar votos. Luego esa misma noche en su lecho, silencio. Se consumieron el uno al otro sin juramentos inútiles o expresiones falsas. Llevaron a cabo su acto carnal entre sábanas de seda y el sol muy temprano los encontró en la misma cama, sí, pero separados.

Jamás se cuestionaron sobre porqué las cosas eran así entre ellos. Era como otro pacto no acordado el de callar y obedecer. Callar y no cuestionar todo aquello que se les había inculcado, obedecer a la causa.

Y no es que fueran marionetas sin razonamiento propio, como ocurría con muchos de los otros que habían elegido el mismo camino hacia la perdición, sino que simplemente no conocían otra forma de vida. Tampoco les interesaba buscar algo más allá.

Sí, hablar sólo lo debido. Ese podría haber sido su lema.

"¿Sigues así?"

"Sí" contestó Rodolphus de mala gana.

"Ah"

* * *


End file.
